helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Fujii Rio
|caption = Fujii Rio, February 2014 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = B |zodiac = |height = 148cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer |active = 2013-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2013-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei }} Fujii Rio (藤井梨央) is a member of TBA, a Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project. She was first introduced as a trainee at the 2013 test event on May 5, 2013 alongside five other girls. Biography Early Life Fujii Rio was born on March 4, 1999 in Aichi, Japan. 2011 In 2011, Fujii participated in the S/mileage second generation audition and made it to the finals, but she was not chosen to join S/mileage. She also participated in the Morning Musume 10ki Member "Genki Jirushi" Audition and made it to the third round, but she chose the S/mileage audition instead. 2013 On May 5, Fujii was introduced as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside Tanaka Karen, Inaba Manaka, Mikame Kana, Mashiro Kana and Inoue Hikaru at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~. In June, Fujii participated in Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~. 2015 On January 2, during the Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ concert, it was announced that Fujii would be debuting in a new unit alongside Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, Ogawa Rena, Nomura Minami, Wada Sakurako, Hirose Ayaka and Inoue Rei. Personal Life Education= When Fujii joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a third year middle student. As of April 2014, she is currently attending her first year of high school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Fujii Rio has acquired: *'Makino Maria:' She gets along well with Morning Musume member Makino Maria. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Fujii Rio: *'RioRio' (りおりお): Official nickname, given her since Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Fujii Rio (藤井梨央) *'Nickname:' RioRio (りおりお) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Aichi, Japan *'Blood type:' B *'Height:' 150cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2013-05-05: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2013–Present) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Gymnastics *'Hobbies:' Piano *'Motto:' "Gashinshoutan" (臥薪嘗胆; Struggling against difficulties for the sake of vengeance) *'Favorite Color:' Gold *'Favorite Sports:' Handball *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "Shin•Nippon no Susume!" *'Looks Up To: ' Suzuki Kanon, Kudo Haruka, Sugaya Risako, Wada Ayaka, Yajima Maimi, Fukuda Kanon, Tamura Meimi Discography Featured In Singles Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Ten Made Nobore! (Debut) *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! Works Theater *2015 Week End Survivor Internet *2015- Hello! Project Station Trivia *She can do a forward shoulder roll. * Kumai Yurina and Makino Maria said that they are curious about her. *She wanted to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei because she loves Hello! Project. *She wants to be an intelligent idol who goes on quiz shows and gets rid of the stereotype that idols are idiots. *She thinks she won't lose to any other member in Hello! Project knowledge and throwing handballs really fast. *For her, the hardest thing about being a Hello Pro Kenshuusei was trying to balance the program and her studies at the same time. *She wants to try singing "Kimagure Princess" by Morning Musume. *Her rivals in Hello Pro Kenshuusei were her generation-mates. They all had the same lessons and time to improve, so she didn't want to fall behind. She definitely didn't want to lose to anyone who joined after her, either. *She loves Hello! Project, which is why she took the S/mileage and Morning Musume auditions, but when she failed after becoming a finalist, she was really upset and embarrassed so she tried the Hello Pro Kenshuusei audition to still be a part of Hello! Project. *She dances earnestly, but it doesn't show on her face and she looks scary, so she wants to be able to put on a natural smile when she dances. Her mother even tells her she looks scary when she practices at home. The teacher keeps reiterating that that's the main thing she needs to work on. *Her dream was to join the Hello! Project she's always loved and admired, be it debut in a new unit, in Morning Musume, or any other established group. *Her second dream is to attend school like Tsugunaga Momoko and Suzuki Airi. *She wants to become popular and perform at year-end TV shows and specials. *She only listens to Hello! Project music. *Her favorite historical figure is Prince Shotoku. *When asked what her first impression of Tsunku was, she said he had long hair. *Tsunku's comments: "Your dancing is incredibly good, so I want to focus more on your singing. I want you to mimic people who are much much better than you. It might be good to try copying Western singers. Dancing, good. Expressions, good. " See Also *Fujii Rio Gallery *Fujii Rio Discography Featured in *Fujii Rio Concerts & Event Appearances External Links *Official Profile *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: December 2013, February 2014, September 2014 (not tagged), November/December 2014 *Other blogs: Morning Musume/Berryz Koubou/C-ute tour blog Category:2013 Additions Category:Members who failed a S/mileage audition Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:March Births Category:1999 Births Category:Members from Aichi Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Blood type B Category:Pisces Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Fujii Rio Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Members currently attending high school